


The Best Valentine's Day Ever!

by EllieBear



Series: The Gracie Mars Chronicles [2]
Category: Veronica Mars (Movie 2014), Veronica Mars (TV), Veronica Mars - All Media Types
Genre: Coming Out, Coming of Age, Family Feels, First Love, Galentine's Day Exchange, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, LoVe are the best parents ever, Teen Angst, Teen Romance, Teen Years
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:27:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29273931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieBear/pseuds/EllieBear
Summary: Hey! It's Gracie Mars. Again. I'm a few years older since we last talked. Valentine's Day is in two weeks and, now that I have a real boyfriend, I'm out to make it the best Valentine's Day ever for me, and give my Dad a bit of a hand with a special surprise for my Mom. Even Phin is getting into the spirit this year. I can't wait!!!Sequel to "The Best One Yet!"
Relationships: Logan Echolls/Veronica Mars
Series: The Gracie Mars Chronicles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2149854
Comments: 108
Kudos: 51
Collections: VMFF Galentine's Day Gift Exchange





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yellowcrayonwillow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowcrayonwillow/gifts).



> My dear YellowCrayonWillow....  
> At first, I wasn't sure what I was going to write for you. But then I was reading and answering all the lovely comments you made on The Best One Yet and I decided to give Gracie another story to tell. I hope you enjoy it. This one comes straight from a very special place in my heart. Happy Galentine's Day!  
> \- E.B.
> 
> P.S. Thank you, as always, to the lovely and talented Irma66 for her Beta skills with this fic.

Up until recently, my life has been boring. I mean, sure, there’s been some stuff since we last talked, but really, no big deal. Phin and I are fourteen now, and honestly, since Dad and Mom reunited, the past few years have been pretty uneventful. We moved into a big, expensive Brownstone (and hired a housekeeper to help clean it.) We adopted two Boston Terriers named Winston and Churchill (Winnie and Hills for short.) Uncle Dick has a girlfriend (who Mom actually likes!) Things have just been, well, normal.

But then, just after Christmas, all of that changed.

The first week home from Neptune, I went out to a movie with Phin and Stella and some of Phin’s friends and in the middle of the movie, his friend Ari put his hand on my knee!

And then...then….he whispered in my ear and asked if he could kiss me.

AND THEN HE DID!

And now, there is chaos with a capital C.

Phin is all pissy that his friend wants to date me, because he's worried that if it goes badly, that he'll lose his friend. And Mom and Dad sat us down and we had a discussion about whether Phin and I were too young to date someone at all. Mom said that it was fine, but then Dad told us all that he was thirteen when he lost his virginity to some movie extra on the set of one of his dad's movies who was two years older than him (and looked kind of like some celebrity named Alyssa Milano) and suddenly, we’ve become this weird ‘sex positive’ family where it's completely fine to talk about the fact that some of us in the house may want to have sex, eventually. Phin was all weirded out one afternoon because Dad pulled him aside that morning and told him how to use condoms and it embarrassed the hell out of him. And Mom came and sat on my bed and turned beet red while she talked to me about eventually getting birth control and honestly, things have taken a very strange turn.

I mean, we know Mom and Dad have sex. We've heard them. It's gross. But talking about Phin or I having sex with our boyfriend or girlfriend has added another layer of ew.

Frankly, it's pretty annoying because everyone keeps talking about my love life when all I want to do is kiss Ari some more and stop talking about it.

None of this shit happens in any of my romance novels. In the stories, the guy and girl meet, someone does something stupid, someone else interferes, they figure things out and have sex—the end. No one pulls them aside and lays out pamphlets about how IUDs work before they make love. Nope. That's just a little too real life.

Oh, also, I swear now. Stella and I have become pretty good at it too. Just not in front of our parents, though.

So yeah, anyhow, that’s how my life is going. It’s been just over a month, and things are starting to calm down but still, every time Mom or Dad ask me, “How’s Ari?” I can feel Phin shooting daggers from his eyes at me, and I kinda just want to crawl under my bed and hide with my shoebox full of Harlequin books.

But there's even more strangeness that I can't quite figure out. I’ve now caught Dad and Mom whispering about things a few times, and then suddenly getting quiet when I come in the room. We got used to them making out in various rooms and stopping when we came in, so this whispering thing is an adjustment. It's like they're plotting something. I don't like it.

I will say this...just in case you were worried...Mom and Dad are still fine. Better than fine. It’s like, at some point, they just slipped into this easy comfort with each other and it’s great. The best way I know how to describe it is how I once saw it on stage. Dad took us all to the New York City Ballet for Mom’s 30th birthday and the way the dancers moved together, knowing the steps the others were taking, and then taking their own—that’s how Mom and Dad work now. They’re in sync, you know? And every once in a while, I almost forget that for years, they weren’t. Guess all that expensive therapy is working.

Today though, is going to be a bit of a different day. Dad is picking us up from school like he always does, but instead of going home, he said we were going on an “adventure.” Which is not normal, but still exciting.

“Gracie!”

A shiver of excitement runs down my spine. It’s Ari. Turning, I see him wave from the other end of the crowded hallway, and I wave back from in front of my locker.

Grabbing my jacket, I close the metal door and wait for him, bouncing a bit on my toes as I wait. He’s tall and has long, spiky dark-brown hair that kind of flops into this natural pompadour thing and always looks like he’s just rolled out of bed. His family goes to the same synagogue as Stella’s, and she’s known him forever, but he went to a different elementary school before transferring a few years ago. Phin had a massive growth-spurt the year we turned twelve and Ari is the same height as him. I only grew a couple of inches, but I did start to get boobs, which is cool. Not as cool as Stella's solid B-cups, but fine for me.

“Hey!” Ari smiles down at me and offers his hand. “Can I walk you out?”

“Sure! Are we still on for pizza on Sunday afternoon?” I give him my hand and he swings it a bit before giving it a tug and we start to walk towards the front doors.

“You bet. My mom said she can drive us this time, so your parents don’t have to.”

“Okay, perfect. I'll tell them.”

I keep swinging his hand gently back and forth as we walk, mainly because I like how people look at us when we’re together in the halls. Phin is still the popular twin. I think sometimes most people can’t believe Ari likes me. But most people are stupid.

“So, um….did you see the flyers about the Valentine’s Day dance that went up this afternoon?” he mutters, and I look up to see his face go a little red when he looks down at me.

“Yeah. I did. Thursday, February 14. The theme this year is 'Think Pink.'" I pop the P on the word pink, for emphasis.

“Well…” Ari clears his throat and butterflies tickle my stomach. “Do you want to go? With me?”

I come to a full stop in the middle of the hallway as my heart explodes into confetti and glitter. Metaphorically speaking, that is.

“Yes!” I lunge at him, wrapping my arms around his neck and he nearly topples over. "I was hoping you'd ask."

“Get a room!” someone yells, but I don’t care. I’m just so happy!

“Okay then.” He chuckles and wiggles away from me, his embarrassed red shade now creeping down his neck and out to his ears. “It’s a date. A very romantic date.”

He takes my hand and keeps leading me out the doors and I’m completely at a loss for words. It’s like my insides have gone all soft and gushy. When we get through the doors and stand at the top of the stone steps, I can see Dad and Phin standing across the street near the car, both of them leaning against it, arms crossed, waiting for me. When Dad sees me, he frowns and stands before fixing his face to force a smile.

Did I mention Dad's having issues with me dating? Because he is. Mom thinks it's funny and cute. Uncle Dick says it's karma.

Heat flashes over my skin and I give Dad a little wave before turning back to Ari. “Have a good Shabbat with your family. Call me Sunday morning, okay?”

Then he does something unexpected. He raises my hand and kisses my knuckles, and my knees get all wobbly and my eyes go wide.

“I’ll do that. Have a good time with your family.” Letting go of my hand, he gives me a little nod before hurrying down the steps, falling into the crowd headed towards the bus stops.

For a second, I can’t move. He kissed my hand like some medieval prince. And it was glorious. When I put my cold hand to my cheek, I can feel the heat radiating from me, and I have to look down at the stairs as I begin to walk, in case my knees totally give out.

When I look up to cross the street, Dad’s lips are scrunched like he’s in some sort of pain. Phin is still leaning against the car, and he looks pissed.

"Took you long enough," Phin snaps and walks around the car to the passenger side door. 

I stick my tongue out at him as I quickly make my way over to the car, and Dad opens his arms for a hug.

“Hey, Gracie. How was your day?”

He pulls me close to him and wraps his arms around me, pulling me in just a bit too tight and I wheeze when he kisses the top of my head. Wiggling away from his chest, I look up at him and smile.

“Awesome. How was yours, Dad?”

He releases me and shrugs, flashing a great big grin. “Made some money. Made some plans. Took the dogs to the park. Went to the gym. You know, the usual.”

“So, what kind of adventure are you taking us on?” Opening the back door, I toss in my backpack and jacket before climbing inside.

All Dad offers is a sly wink as he opens his door. “A very important one. You'll see.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, and in light of the recent rash of Guest comments on my fics, I turned on comment moderation. If you have a problem with this fic, go read something else. Self-care is not giving haters the opportunity to spew their hatefulness at you, for something you wrote for free.


	2. Chapter 2

We're about two blocks away from the garage where we parked in Soho and Dad stops, jerking his thumb at the door to a shop.

"We're here."

Phin and I both frown in confusion. So far, nothing on this block screams "adventure" to me. Unless art galleries with weird abstract nudes in the window are your jam. Looking at the door of the shop, I read the gold-painted letters on the glass.

"Klein's Fine Jewelry," I mutter and look back at Dad, grinning at us like he just ate the world's biggest canary.

"I want to propose to your mother. Again."

"Oh my God!" All the blood drains from my body to my toes. This is happening. They may actually get married.

"Dad! That's awesome!" Phin yelps and throws his arms around him.

Dad pats Phin's back before releasing him, looking giddily between us.

"Why now? What's changed?" I ask, still kind of in shock.

"Well, your mother and I…." He pauses and rubs the back of his neck, averting his eyes. "You know we've been talking a lot about whether we want to have more kids for a while now…"

My mouth drops open. Babies. Over the past few years, they've asked our opinion on having more kids, and Phin and I both warmed up to the idea, but since it hasn't happened yet, we kind of put it out of our heads.

"...your mom is in a good place in her career to take time off work, and if we wanted to have maybe two more, we'd have to start soon because of her age and…"

I reach out and take Dad's hand and his rambling stops when I smile at him.

"I think it's great. I can't wait to outnumber Phin with a little sister."

"Hey!" Phin shoves my shoulder and I giggle. "It could be a boy. Or it could be twins again."

"Sweet fancy Moses," Dad's eyes go wide and he stares between us. "Two sets of twins in one family. I never really thought about that."

"Way to go, Phin, now they'll never have more kids."

Dad chuckles and shakes his head. "If we have twins again, it's fine. Just needed a second to visualize the chaos."

"Yeah, but now you have us to help with the babies."

Dad reaches out his hand to me and when I take it, he swings it a little.

"Your mom and I have made it clear -- any siblings are not your responsibility. They are ours. But that's why I want to propose to Veronica now…" Dad steps closer to us, frowning a bit. "When I proposed to your mother, we had just found out she was pregnant with you both. We were excited and scared, and I think, on some level, she said yes because she felt she needed to, more than she wanted to."

"Now that we're talking about having more kids, I want to propose to her before we get pregnant again. I want to make it special. And I want you both to help --" He pauses and nods towards the shop. "-- help me design a special engagement ring that we all think she would like. I've spoken with the jeweller already and he has some settings prepared, so all we would have to do is choose which one we want and what diamonds we want in it. But I've asked him to select designs with room for two special stones, representing you both, that you get to choose."

"Sapphires," Phin states with conviction. "Like the blue of her eyes."

Dad runs his fingers through his hair, his head quirking to the side just a bit as he smiles at Phin.

"See. I knew I needed your help."

"When are you going to do it? When are you going to ask?"

"I know it's kind of cliche, but I was thinking Valentine's Day. I was hoping we could all go out for a special dinner as a family. Maybe a Hansom Carriage ride around Central Park? Lots of flowers? The works. But I want you both to be a part of it. I think it would make it even more special for your mom."

And that's when my heart falls out of my chest and rolls down the busy street. Valentine's Day. The dance. Ari. A beautiful dress. A corsage. Possibly more kissing under the bleachers in the gym.

All of it now suddenly just gone.

Ugh.

"You...you don't you like that idea, Gracie?"

Giving my head a shake, I realize Dad must have seen my disappointment on my face and I quickly press on a smile, for him.

"No. I love the idea, Dad. It sounds really romantic."

"It does, Dad." Phin puts his hand on my shoulder. "I think Gracie just got swept up in how romantic it is. Right?"

I glance between them. Since Phin's growth spurt, he's now taller than Mom and gaining on Dad and I have to look up at them both. My brain flashes over everything our family has gone through to get to this moment. The happiness. The sadness. All of it. And I feel guilty that I want to make this day about myself.

"It's totally romantic." I sigh, trying my best to hide my disappointment. "I can't wait."


	3. Chapter 3

Mom shows up for dinner, just as Dad is handing out the greasy burgers and fries we picked up on the way home.

"Oh, God? Are those Pa Peterson Burgers?" Mom exclaims, dodging Winnie and Hills as they bounce around her feet, looking for attention.

"Yep. Got yours with the works." Dad places the tin-foil wrapped burger at her spot.

"Excellent. I'm starving."

Mom pops open the buttons to her navy blue pantsuit jacket and tosses it over the kitchen island, revealing a black silk camisole underneath. Walking back to the table, she stops next to Dad, angles her head up towards him, and puckers her lips, and he responds by giving her a light kiss back. They hold their gaze for a second, and Dad slips his fingers through her hair, lovingly tucking a piece of her short bobbed hair behind her ear and my heart flutters. Maybe someone will do that with my hair someday.

"Best boyfriend ever." She smirks before pulling out her chair to sit down.

I can't help the smile that pushes against my cheeks and I quickly grab my milkshake cup and take a sip to try and hide it. Mom won't be able to make her boyfriend joke for much longer.

"I aim to please," Dad states and slides into his chair next to her.

"Pa Peterson's is in Soho. Did you guys make a special run to get these?" Mom reaches for her chocolate milkshake and looks around the table at us.

Damn. Once a private eye, always a private eye.

"Checking out an investment property," Dad says quickly. "Didn't get a chance to do it during the day, so the kids came with me after school. It was a good excuse to pick up burgers. How was your day in court?"

Plausible explanation. Good deflection. Excellent work, Dad. He catches my eye, looking slightly relieved to change the subject.

"I had a fabulous day. Made the accused slip up in his testimony on the stand during my cross-examination. It was fantastic." Mom raises her monstrous burger in front of her lips as cheese juice and grease drips from between the patties, looking over it towards me. "How was your day at school, Gracie? Phin?"

"It was good." Phin offers. "Coach wants us to show up about fifteen minutes early to practice tomorrow so you guys can fill out the forms for the basketball tournament at the end of February. And I got 95% on my biology test, so that's cool."

"I'll take you to practice and fill out the forms, Phin. I need to talk to Coach about chaperoning for the trip anyhow," Dad states and looks over at Mom as her eyes roll back in her head with delight at her burger. He chuckles and picks up a french fry, jerking his head toward mom. "When your mom comes out of her meat-coma tomorrow, she'll take you to your high-diving class."

Phin and I laugh when Mom tosses Dad a look while she chews, unable to launch a verbal defence.

"Okay. Also -- speaking of driving us places -- Ari said his mom would drive us on our pizza-date on Sunday so you guys don't have to," I add, hoping Mom's full mouth keeps any questions at bay by answering them before they come.

"Speaking of…" Mom mumbles, her hand coming up in front of her mouth to hide her chewing. "Chaperoning and Ari…"

Ugh. Shit. I eat a few fries while we all wait for her to swallow her burger before she begins her examination of my life.

"I got an email this afternoon from the PTA looking for chaperones for the Valentine's Day dance. Has Ari asked you to the dance yet?"

Horror rushes through me and I feel my body break out in a hot flash.

"Um. Yeah. He did."

"When?" I avoid Dad's eyes at his question.

"Just before you picked us up at school," I mutter.

"Is that why he kissed your hand on the steps?" Phin snorts, and I turn to him, imagining I can make my brother burst into flames with only my eyes as weapons.

"Yes and shut-up. It was romantic, you doofus."

"Gracie…" Dad grumbles in exasperation. "Don't talk to your brother that way."

"He started it," I mutter and take a long sip of my milkshake to keep myself quiet.

Mom plasters on a bright smile, choosing to let Dad deal with Phin and I. "Then if you and Ari are going, your father and I would love to chaperone."

My eyes go wide and I see the look of surprise and horror cross Dad's face. Phin starts coughing into his milkshake straw, and suddenly all eyes are on me.

"I...um...well…"

"Veronica…" Dad starts, gaining control of his senses. "I kind of started planning a romantic evening for us on Valentine's Day. I've had reservations for the whole family at Eleven Madison Park since November."

"The whole family? Why would you do that?"

Dad's mouth opens, but no sound comes out.

"We asked him to!" Phin jumps in.

"You asked him to?" Mom frowns incredulously.

"Yeah…" Phin hesitates for a second before continuing when Dad and I don't even attempt to bail him out. "We always make a point of celebrating everything together since Dad moved back in with us, except Valentine's Day. Gracie and I thought it would be nice. Celebrate a day of love as a family. You know?"

I hold my breath as Mom looks around the table at us all as if deciding what to believe. Mercifully, Phin is pretty good at being charming.

"Well, if that's the case...then why don't we do both?"

Mom sets down her burger and now I know she means business.

"I love the idea of celebrating Valentine's Day as a family. Logan…" She turns to Dad and puts her hand on his. "...what time was the dinner reservation?"

"Ummm...7:00…."

"And the dance starts at 6:00? Maybe you can get them to change our reservation time to earlier? Say 5:00 p.m. and we can come a little late to the dance? Around 6:30?" Mom looks back at me and shrugs. "Maybe we can see if we can add on another person and Ari can join us?"

"Veronica. I don't think I can just call up one of the most expensive restaurants in town and just change the reservation for the busiest night of the year," Dad gently explains. "Even if we're trying to get in for the geriatric dinner hour."

I guffaw as Dad smirks at Mom and she gives his hand a very obvious squeeze. "Then maybe we should change the reservation to another restaurant. And then we can include Ari and…" She turns towards Phin. "And if Phin has invited a girl, then maybe we can include her too."

Phin snorts yellow banana milkshake through his nose, and I nearly barf at the sight.

"UGH! PHIN!!!"

He grabs a bunch of napkins as he coughs, covering his nose and mouth and Mom quickly reaches over and starts patting his back.

"Are you okay, sweetheart?"

"Make sure you don't do that when you ask Ginnifer to the dance," I say and go back to eating my fries.

"I'm not asking Ginnifer," he snips from beneath the napkins.

"Okay. Not Ginnifer." Mom pulls away from patting his back. "Will you be bringing someone to the dance?"

"I dunno yet," Phin mutters. Balling up the napkins, he shoves them in the paper bag the food came in. "I'll let you know."

"Okay, then a reservation for six, just in case." Mom smiles. "And then your Dad and I can have a lovely time chaperoning the dance. Maybe we'll even get in a dance ourselves."

Mom returns to her burger, grinning with satisfaction as she brings it closer to her lips. Beside her though, Dad looks completely blindsided, just sitting there, staring off into space and I feel so bad. Just a few hours ago, he had the perfect, romantic Valentine's Day planned. And now, it's all ruined.

And I feel totally responsible.


	4. Chapter 4

There's a knock on my bedroom door and my heart races as adrenaline kicks in and I frantically shove my romance novel under my duvet and swap it for the latest issue of Teen Vogue on my lap.

"Co-come in!" I call out, cringing at the high screech in my voice.

Dad pokes his head in and grins. "Hey! Whatcha doing?"

"Reading!" I shake my magazine in my hands to emphasize my point. "What's up?"

"We're going to take the dogs for their evening walk. Want to join us?"

"No thanks. Not tonight. I'm pretty tired today." I yawn to drive home the point, when really, I'm just getting to the _good part_ of the novel Stella gave me at school today and I don't want to put it down yet.

"Okay. Phin isn't coming either, so you won't be alone in the house. We'll probably be gone around an hour—your mom is still pretty keyed up from her day at work." Dad chuckles. "She says she's in full 'hamster-mode' and she needs a long walk so she can sleep tonight."

I giggle. When we moved into our house, Dad surprised Mom by including a fancy treadmill in her office design, so she didn't have to jog outside anymore. Now, she uses it when she's wound up about work, and Dad says she's like a hamster, burning off steam on her wheel. The image of Mom as a hamster is so cute that it kind of stuck.

"All right. I'll make sure Phin doesn't burn down the place while you're gone."

"Good. I've hidden all the matches up on the high shelves, but he is pretty tall…" He winks at me and I laugh again. There are just some jokes that don't get old.

"We'll see you later then." Dad starts to close the door and something bubbles up in my chest that I can't stop from coming out.

"Hey, Dad? I'm sorry about Valentine's Day."

Dad stops, pausing before opening the door and stepping into my room, closing it behind him.

"Don't be sorry, Gracie. You're a teenager. You're supposed to be going to Valentine's Day dances with your…" Dad swallows before choking out the word. "...boyfriend. It's fine."

"Yeah, but Mom kind of dragged you into something you didn't want to do because of me too."

"Not true." Folding his arms across his chest, Dad smirked at me. "I look forward to making sure my daughter—or son for that matter—aren't busted by the principal for making out behind the bleachers."

I press my lips together, mortified at being called out, but Dad just laughs and taps his temple. "Do you really think your Mom and I don't remember what it was like when we were your age? Making out in dark corners every chance we got?"

Narrowing my eyes, I drop my magazine and mimic his crossed arms and smirk. "How could you forget? You still do that.” I stop, and lift my hand, one finger raised to make my point. “No. I take that back. Now you and Mom just make out wherever and whenever you please. Daylight or darkness. Phin and I home...or not..."

Dad laughs, running his hand through his hair. "Touchè. But that's the benefit of being the adults in the house."

I can't help but giggle as I shake my head. My dad is such a goof but in the best possible way.

"So you're really okay with it?" I ask one last time.

Dad steps over the clothes and books littering my floor and he bends down to kiss the top of my head.

"I'm fine. Just means I have to come up with a more inventive way to propose on Valentine's Day, that's all." He turns and makes his way back towards the door and then turns and points at me. "Hey! Do you think I could do it at your dance? Maybe I could sing to her and…"

My mouth drops open in horror at the thought of my Dad, in his best Armani blue suit and white dress shirt, on stage, proposing to Mom in song, in front of the entire school.

"Ohhhhh nooooooo Dad….."

His response is to pull open the door with a deep laugh, shaking his head.

"Okay. I'll figure out something else. Enjoy your reading, Gracie." Dad gives me a little wave as he closes the door and I can still hear him laughing on the other side of the door.

Well, at least he's not mad.

\----------------

As I shuffle down the hallway en route to the kitchen for snacks, I stop at Phin's door and knock, waiting a second for his muffled reply to open the door and stick my head in. He's sitting on the edge of his bed, facing the TV on the wall over his dresser, quietly playing Fortnite, and I'm kinda surprised he's not wearing his headset so he can yell about attacks and missiles and stupid things with his buddies while he plays.

"Hey. I'm gonna make microwave popcorn. Want some?"

Phin pauses, looks back at me, and nods. "Sure. But I'll come down with you and make some myself." He drops his character's weapon and lets someone kill him before turning off his game. "Last time, you burnt it."

"That was the microwave's fault, not mine. It glitched," I protest with a huff.

"Yeah, well, I told Dad I wouldn't let you burn down the place so…."

He tosses the controller on the bed and stands, stretching before stepping over his piles of clothes on the floor as he heads to me.

"I told him I would stop _you_ from burning the place down."

Phin grins in that way where his eyes light up and his dimples show and he looks like a mini-version of Dad.

"So we'll look out for each other then."

"Always!" I laugh. "Twin code."

As we walk downstairs to the kitchen, Phin chuckles behind me. "Mom really screwed up Dad's big proposal night, huh?"

"Yeah. I feel bad for Dad." I cringe. "I also kinda feel bad too for not telling him about Ari and the dance right away. We didn't go last year, but this year is, you know, special, now that I have a boyfriend."

Phin goes silent as we walk into the kitchen, and he immediately heads into the pantry to grab the popcorn while I pull two ceramic bowls from the cupboard. When he returns, he rips open one package and tosses it in the microwave, hitting the ‘popcorn’ setting before starting it up.

"So, are you asking someone to the dance?" I lean against the edge of the counter across from him.

For a second, he frowns at the floor, crossing his arms over his chest as he leans on the counter next to the microwave. "I want to. But I dunno…"

"Who are you thinking of asking? I swear, I won't tell."

He lets out a loud exhale and looks up at me with pursed lips.

"Adam."

I frown. "Adam?"

"Yeah. Adam."

"Adam."

About five foot seven. Dark hair. Dark skin. Great smile. Been in school with us since elementary school…

"Adam?" I gulp, finally catching on to what he's trying to say. "You're gay?!"

"Surprise," he mutters, waving one hand at me. "Yep. I am."

"Wait…" I wrinkle my nose. "Adam's gay too?"

"As a matter of fact, he is." Phin rolls his eyes at me. "Kinda how it works."

"And you like him?"

"Yes."

"And he likes you?"

"Well, if he doesn't, then he shouldn't have kissed me when we went to the movies last weekend." Phin smirks.

"Wait…." My brain freezes, remembering that Dad dropped Phin off at the theatre last weekend before chaperoning Ari and me on our afternoon date to the art gallery. "You had a date and you didn't have a chaperone!!!????"

He shrugs and chuckles. "I was just out with a buddy…"

I cross the floor and smack Phin's shoulder and he yelps, giving me a small shove back towards my spot.

"Ow! Stop it!"

"You shit-head! Are you not telling Mom and Dad that you're gay so you can go out without them showing up to make sure nothing...sex-like happens?" I’m both horrified and kind of in awe of my brother at this moment.

"Shut up! I'm not NOT telling them because of that," he snarks back, glancing towards the back door and the entryway in case they show back up. "It's just a fringe benefit."

I cover my face with my palms and groan. "You're such a moron, I can't even."

The timer on the microwave goes off, and Phin pulls out the hot bag, putting it on the counter before throwing the next bag in and setting it.

"Hey, you could have snuck around with Ari, and I would have covered when we all went out together. _You're_ the one who announced to Mom that he kissed you and all hell broke loose. Don't call me a _moron_."

"So then, why haven't you told Mom and Dad?" I cross my arms, fixing my best death-stare at him. "Do you think they won't be supportive because…"

"Oh God…nothing like that…" Phin shakes his head at me. "First off, I'm just kinda figuring this out for myself. Like, looking back, I've kinda always known, but Adam's the first guy I really, really like in that way."

"Yeah. I get that." I nod. "What else?"

He huffs and rolls his eyes. "I'm worried that they're going to be _over supportive_ , you know?"

"That makes no sense." I snort.

"Okay. Well, look at how over supportive they are of your relationship with Ari. Facilitating dates. Rearranging their plans. Inviting him for dinner…." Phin gives an ironic laugh and shakes his head. "Now imagine Mom hanging a rainbow flag from our front step. Dad suddenly sponsoring a float at this year's Pride parade. Uncle Dick wearing a pink t-shirt that says 'My gay nephew is awesome.'"

My mouth opens and closes and I fold my lips between my teeth and bite, holding a laugh. Because yeah, I can totally see my family doing that.

"I just…" Phin groans. "I just don't want this to be a big deal. I'm still just me, you know? I just happen to like a dude."

Stepping over to him, I give my brother the biggest, hardest hug until he groans and I loosen my grip.

"For what it's worth, Adam has totally grown up to be a hottie, and I hope you're very happy together."

Phin wraps his arms around me, squeezing me tightly. "Thanks. That means a lot, Gracie."

I step back just as the microwave beeps, and Phin turns to take the second bag out.

"But I really think you should go with Adam to the dance. And bring him to dinner." I grab the bowls and hand him one, then go to retrieve my bag of popcorn. "And not just for the hideously personal reason of deflecting attention from Ari and me that night."

Phin rolls his eyes and pours his popcorn into his bowl. "You're a real Mother Theresa there, Sis."

"I do what I can—" I shrug and giggle. "—to help those in need."

"Well, I appreciate it," he whispers, and I know that he means it in a so much bigger way.

I put my hand on his arm, and he looks down at me and frowns.

"In case this needs to be said, let me say that I won't tell anyone, Phin," I reassure him. "Not Stella. Not anyone. Not until you're ready."

"Thank you," he murmurs. "Have I told you lately that you're the best sister ever?"

I pop a piece of popcorn in my mouth and grin. "I know. I'm amazing."


	5. Chapter 5

The days move closer to Valentine's Day, and I feel like I've been holding my breath for most of the time. Between waiting for Phin to tell Mom and Dad about Adam and Dad still unsure about how he's going to propose to Mom, I want to just explode with the building anticipation. Dad confirmed a new restaurant for all of us to go to—and included a plus-one for Phin, should he decide to bring someone, Dad said—and Mom took me shopping for a beautiful pink dress to wear, with a sequined top and ruffly tutu-like skirt with ballet-flats to match.

But now, it's the Sunday before, and everyone is chill. Phin and I have our homework spread out on the kitchen table, and Mom and Dad are sitting across from each other at the island counter, synchronizing their schedules on their phones for the upcoming week. Even though I’m looking at my math homework, I’m really listening to them, keeping track of what’s going on and what the plans are for this week. I like to be in the know.

“So if you pick Gracie up from school on Monday, I’ll swing by after work and pick up Phin from basketball later?” Mom says.

“All right. On Tuesday, I’ll pick them up, but I have a meeting at 7 p.m. in Harlem that night with a firm looking for start-up funds for an app they're developing,” Dad replies.

“Ugh. I’m in court that day. It may be a late one….” She pauses, and I look over to see her entering something in her phone. “Order. Pizza. Got it. That leaves Wednesday night for any last-minute details for Valentine’s Day.”

I glance over at Phin, and he looks up at me, but then quickly down to his homework again.

“I was thinking...since the kids wanted to celebrate as a family for Valentine’s Day—” Dad begins, and I see him reach for Mom’s hand out of the corner of my eye. “—that I would get up early and make us a special breakfast that morning. Poached eggs. Hollandaise sauce. Two kinds of bacon. Sourdough English muffins.”

“Mmmmmm,” Mom purrs, and my stomach gurgles at the thought of all that decadent food. “You had me at bacon.” She leans over the counter towards Dad, her voice dropping to a whisper. “I was also thinking...I put in a request for that day off work. It shouldn’t be a problem since my case will be on recess that day, but then, you and I can have the day together.” Mom kisses Dad’s nose and he grins at her. “Alone. All. Day.”

“Ew,” I mutter and shake my head, but my parents just ignore me.

“I think…” Dad kisses her on the lips, and I lean my head on my hand so I can avoid looking at them. “That’s a great idea.”

“Perfect.” I hear Mom’s stool scrape on the tile and she must have returned to her seat. “I will pencil you in.”

They’re quiet for a moment until I hear Mom make a little grunt and I look up to see her frowning at her phone.

“What’s wrong?” Dad asks.

“Nothing...I…” Mom swipes her finger on her screen. “I accidentally swiped my calendar back to last month and I realized I….I missed something…it’s fine. I'll deal with it this week.”

I look up as she places her phone face down on the counter and gives her head a little shake. “So, let’s go over the plans for Valentine’s Day evening, so we’re all on the same page.”

Dad puts his phone down and rubs his hands together with excitement. “Okay. So, I got us all into Patsy’s at 5:00 p.m. so you can consume all the Italian food your heart desires.” Mom giggles, and Dad continues. “Limo will pick us up at 4:30 pm, which means that doesn’t give us much time to get ready once we get home from school. Ari’s mom said she’ll drop him off at the restaurant, and we’ll take him home after the dance. But….” Dad points to Phin. “I still do not have confirmation about whether Phin will be bringing a date or not.”

“And are you sure you don’t want to dress in the theme?” Mom adds, swivelling on her stool towards Phin. “Dad has some really nice ties with pink in them that you could borrow to wear with your slacks and white shirt? Or if you want to wear a jacket with it, I could order you a pink rose to wear on it? And then if you bring a date, I could order her a…”

“No! Stop, Mom! It’s fine!” Phin rubs his face with his palms and groans before looking up at the ceiling and releasing a deep, long sigh. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to snap.”

“No, I’m sorry, Phin. I don’t want you to feel pressured, about anything,” Mom states with a nod. “I know, up until now, a lot of the attention for this dance has been focused on Gracie, and I just want to make sure your needs are being met too. That’s all. If you don’t want to bring anyone or dress in the theme, that’s totally up to you. It’s fine.”

Phin shakes his head and mutters to himself, as if Mom and Dad’s obtuseness is causing him actual physical pain, and I really want to go over and hold his hand because, by the serious look on his face, I feel like this might be it.

“I _do_ want to bring someone,” Phin mutters. “Adam. I want to bring Adam.”

“Oh! Adam!” Dad raises his palm like he’s measuring some invisible person. “Tall Adam. Great point guard.”

“That’s a great idea.” Mom nods her head and smiles. “You’ve known Adam forever. Do you remember when we went to his 8th birthday at Chuck E Cheese, and you ate so much pizza you threw up on the way home?”

“Yeahhhhhhh…” Phin replies, looking mildly lost by what’s happening, and I want so badly to just scream because, truly, my parents are oblivious right now.

“For sure. If you want to bring along another buddy so you guys can go stag, that’s cool too.” Dad smiles. “The more, the merrier. We can see who eats more manicotti—your mom or a teenage boy?”

Mom rolls her eyes at Dad, and he chuckles, and Phin is just sitting there with his mouth slightly agape at what is happening, and I am really now about to lose my shit. But I don’t. Because this is Phin’s secret to tell, even if my parents are a little dense about things.

“No...guys...Mom...Dad…” Phin stands and runs his hands through his hair in frustration. “Adam isn’t coming as my _buddy_. He’s coming as my _date_. We’re going _together_.”

And just like that, there’s silence, and I watch Mom and Dad’s faces morph from stunned open-mouth shock to pressed lips recognition of what Phin is actually saying and then to quiet nods of acceptance.

“All right then,” Dad murmurs. “Adam is your _date_. Your….boyfriend…?”

“Yes. My _boyfriend._ ” Phin nods. "Because I'm gay."

“How long have you been...has this been…when did you realize that you're...gay?”

Mom’s hand clutches her heart, and I see tears start to gather in her eyes. I know they're not sad tears because she has a little smile on her lips, even if there's still confusion on her face.

“October,” Phin replies with another nod. “When we started to kind of figure it out. But honestly, I think I've felt this way for years. Since puberty hit.”

I bite my lip. That little rat bastard. He’s been hiding it this long and making me the guinea pig for dating life with Mom and Dad. If it wasn’t so sweet, I would be angrier.

“Adam’s a really great kid,” Dad offers, looking between Phin and Mom. “Great point guard.”

I can’t help but smirk at poor Dad. I know he’s happy. He’s just a little confused right now.

“You know, you could have told us sooner. We understand. You have nothing to hide from us, Phineus.” Mom stands and walks over to him, pulling him into a big hug. “We love you. And if you care about Adam, then we care about him too.”

Phin wraps his arms around Mom and I see tears start to fall down his face as he smiles. “Thanks, Mom. I just needed time to figure things out.”

Dad stands and comes over to them, and Mom releases Phin, wiping the tears from her eyes as Dad pulls Phin into a warm hug, kissing the side of his head.

“We love you and are so proud of the man you are becoming,” Dad says as he blinks back his tears. “If you’re happy, then we’re happy.”

“Thanks, Dad,” Phin says, staying locked in Dad’s arms a little longer. “I love you guys too.”

Mom glances over at me and crosses her arms. “You don’t look surprised.”

“I may have already known.” I shrug. “But only by a few weeks. Not long.”

She wraps her arm around my shoulder and gives me a squeeze, kissing the side of my head. “You’re an awesome sister. Has anyone ever told you that?”

“I know. I totally am.”

As Phin finally pulls himself away from Dad, he rolls his eyes at me. “How are you making this about you right now?”

“I am not!” I toss back at him, and Mom snickers. “But I feel like, as twins, we should be celebrated together at all times.”

Dad wipes the tears from his cheeks and sighs, shaking his head. “Now, if we can get back to the original subject. It seems as though we will have three couples for dinner.” He places his hand on Phin’s shoulder. “Do you want me to contact Adam’s parents about Valentine’s Day, or do they not know about you both yet?”

“Adam told them in the summer that he was gay, so it won’t be a surprise to them.” Phin cringes. “But let me talk to him tonight about when to call because I don’t think they know he’s dating me yet.”

“Okay. Then back to my original question about the theme colours. We have time on Wednesday to run out and get you something pink to wear, or I can order two pink roses for you and Adam?”

Phin rubs the back of his neck and chuckles. “Actually, no pink for us. Adam and I kind of figured that it would be a big enough deal, us coming out at this dance, for the school to see. Us wearing pink while doing it would be cliche.”

Dad chuckles and gives a little shrug. “Wouldn’t want to be a cliche. I feel like your Grandma Lynn would have approved of that feeling.”

Mom walks over to Dad, and he wraps one arm around her waist and leans down to kiss her forehead. He places her palm on his chest, and my heart gets all warm. One day, I want that. I really, really want what they have. And I hope Phin finds that kind of love too.


	6. Chapter 6

“So you’re proposing over breakfast tomorrow morning.”

“Breakfast in bed,” Dad corrects me, handing over the stack of dishes in his hands. “I’m getting up at five to make this happen. Even making mimosas—without alcohol for you guys.”

“Don’t you have to drive us to school tomorrow?” Phin asks as he pulls cutlery from the drawer behind Dad.

“Yes….” Dad smiles and arches his eyebrow at Phin. “But since your Mom is taking the day off, I’ll have my glass when I get home.”

I stick out my tongue at the plate I just put down on the table. At least we’ll be out of the house while they stay home and try to conceive a sibling.

Dad returns to the stove to check on dinner, ducking down to look through the open window. When the front door slams, he jerks up from behind the kitchen island in time to see Mom run past us, still in her jacket. The dogs are barking wildly, following her down the back hall, and we all stop, staring at each other. Suddenly, the sound of Mom barfing echoes down the hall, along with the barking.

“Shit.” Dad takes off after her, and Phin and I drop everything and follow.

“Winnie! Hills! Quiet!” he commands, and the dogs go quiet as he takes the sharp turn into the bathroom, sliding on the hardwood.

We can hear Mom groan from outside the door, and Phin crouches in the hallway. “Winnie! Hills! Come here, guys!”

The dogs trot out of the bathroom towards Phin and I stop behind him and see Mom on her knees, head over the toilet, with Dad kneeling behind her, holding her hair back. He gestures to me and points to the wall.

“Gracie. Hand me a towel. And get your Mom some water.”

“No….water….” she gasps. Leaning her elbows on the toilet seat, her eyes are closed and she breathes deeply through her nose.

“Are you okay, Mom?” I ask hesitantly, handing the towel to Dad and stepping back a little, covering my nose and mouth with my hand, not wanting to get whatever stomach flu this may be.

“I think…” she chokes out. “…bad chicken. Court cafeteria. Smelled funny at lunch.”

With that, she tosses what’s left of the chicken, and I cringe and look away, my stomach turning as she barfs some more.

“Bad time to tell you I’m making Chicken Cordon Blu for dinner?” Dad mutters.

“Oh, God. No…” Mom groans. “No food.” With that, she eases herself away from the toilet and leans sideways, laying down on the floor of the bathroom. When she’s down, she lets out a little sigh of contentment. “Ugh. The tiles are nice and cool.”

Dad sits next to her and places his hand on her forehead. “No fever. So you’re right that it’s probably food poisoning.”

“Stupid chicken Caesar salad,” Mom hisses through clenched teeth as if trying not to throw up at the mention. “As soon as it hit my stomach, I felt gross.”

“Well, is it wrong of me to be somewhat happy that it’s nothing me or the kids can contract?” Dad chuckles, rubbing Mom’s arm sympathetically. “That stomach flu we all had last spring was terrible.”

“No. You can be happy. At least it will just be me missing the Valentine’s Dance tomorrow and not the kids.”

Mom can’t see Dad place his hands over his face and give his head a little shake, trying to hide his emotional agony. Again. Ugh. Poor Dad. This is definitely not the romantic Valentine’s Day he had planned. At. All.

To his credit, he recovers quickly, but he still throws me a look that just screams _defeat._ Leaning down to kiss Mom’s temple, he takes her hand.

“Come on. Let’s get you upstairs to bed. I’ll feed the kids, then run out to get you some ginger ale and saltines at the corner shop.”

He gives her arm a little tug, and she begins to sit up, and I rush over to help her. Together, Dad and I manage to get Mom up on shaky legs.

“Just a second…” Dad hands me the towel in his hand and adjusts his stance, and suddenly he’s lifting Mom in his arms. She puts her head on his shoulder and closes her eyes when he kisses her forehead. “Please don’t puke on me.”

Mom and I both giggle, and she pats his chest. “I won’t. Just don’t jiggle me too much.”

Dad starts to walk towards the door. “Gracie, can you bring that towel upstairs, please? And grab one of the empty ice cream buckets from under the kitchen sink for your mom as well.”

“Okay, Dad!” I follow him out into the hallway, and when he veers right to go upstairs, I veer left to the kitchen to find the bucket.

I feel bad for Mom. I feel bad for Dad. And I feel bad for me too. Up until now, I didn’t realize how much I wanted Mom and Dad to be a part of our Valentine’s Day. But if she can’t come to the restaurant and dance tomorrow, it just won’t be the same.

\----------------------------------------

My cell pings, and I put down my novel studies book and reach over to my side table to grab my phone. When I flip it over, I see a text from Ari and smile, my stomach doing a little pirouette.

**Ari: Call me?**

**Me: K. One sec.**

I stuff a piece of paper in my book to hold the page and grab the remote for my stereo, turning it on to drown out the conversation. Because after finding out about Mom’s career as a private investigator a few years ago, I wouldn’t put it past her to listen in. Although Dad said she fell asleep soon after he put her in bed, but I still can’t be too careful.

I click on Ari’s contact info, and his little face smiles at me at the top of the screen. He’s so cute. I took the picture in the theatre lobby after he kissed me when we were exchanging phone numbers. His cheeks are still red in the pic, and it’s adorable.

“Hey!” He answers almost immediately, and I wiggle on my bed with excitement. My boyfriend. It’s still the coolest.

“Hey! How’s your evening going?”

“Eh. Okay. My mom is going all squirrelly about my suit for tomorrow night. She thinks it’s too short, but I told her I liked it that way because it shows off the pink socks I got for the theme. I _want_ people to see my ankles.”

“Dorky hipster cool,” I giggle. “It’s a look.”

“Exactly! Thank you!! I tried to tell her that, but she thinks I’ll look like we can’t afford to get me a new suit.”

“I’m sure you’ll look amazing.”

He pauses and chuckles. “Probably not as amazing as you, but I’ll try and keep up.”

Ugh. My heart stops, and I just may die before tomorrow if he keeps this up. Was he this cute when he was just friends with Phin? I can’t remember.

“Awwwww. Thanks. Flatterer.”

There’s a bit of awkward silence, and I bite my lip, trying to figure out what to say next.

“Sooo…is Phin ready for tomorrow too?” Ari murmurs. “He said today that he still wasn’t sure about dressing in the theme.”

“Well, he’s coming, but he decided not to wear pink. Which is fine. His choice.”

Ari takes a long, deep breath, and I frown because it sounds like he’s gearing up for something.

“So is it true?”

“Is what true?”

“The rumours. About who he’s talking to the dance?”

And just like that, the giddy happiness in my heart turns to murderous rage. I sit up straighter on my bed.

“Whaddaya mean? What fucking rumours?”

Ari coughs, and I give him a second to answer before contemplating reaching through the phone and shaking it out of him.

“The rumours that he’s taking Adam to the dance as his date?”

_Kill. Kill. Kill._

“He may. He may not.” I spit back. “Why are you asking me? He’s your friend too! Why would you come to me asking about it and not find out from him yourself?” I pause and suck in an angry breath. “And if the rumours are true, what does it matter? He can bring whoever the hell he wants to the goddamn dance!”

“No! I’m not….! I mean…it’s okay if he is…I just wanted to…” Ari sputters, and I bite my lip, breathing through my nose to try and calm down.

“Do you have a problem with it if he does? What if he does bring Adam to the restaurant? Or the dance?” I yell. “Well?? Do you have a problem with that, Ari?”

“No!” he yells into the phone. “I’m sorry! I was just…curious. It’s fine. I have no problem with it, Gracie. I swear!”

I cringe. Okay. Maybe I need to dial back the murderous rage just a tad.

“Okay. I’m sorry. You just caught me off guard. I didn’t realize people were gossiping about Phin. My sister instincts kicked into high gear.”

“I just wanted to know because we’re all going together, that’s all. I’m totally okay if Phin is about to come out at the dance with Adam.” Ari takes a deep breath and sighs into the phone. “I just want to know, that’s all, so I’m not shocked or thrown when I see them at dinner, that’s all. I don’t want to say something or do something that may offend him or Adam. Because both are on the basketball team with me, and we’re buddies, I want to be supportive. Especially knowing that there are going to be other guys that aren’t. Okay?”

My chest gets all warm and squishy inside. Oh, my sweet hipster boyfriend is the best. Really. He’s awesome.

“Okay. I get it. But I made a promise to Phin not to say anything, so can I tell you that yes, Adam will be coming to dinner with us, and you can believe whatever you want about it?”

“You can tell me that.” Ari laughs. “And then I’ll just happen to mention that my eldest brother, Jacob, is gay, for no reason other than to give you more information about my family.”

Giggling, I relax back against my pillows. “Jacob is the one who lives in New Jersey now?”

“Yep. He’s 20. My grandmother was very heartbroken when he came out, mainly because she thought she wouldn’t get any great-grandchildren before she died. Even though Jacob did say, he wanted to adopt, eventually. But Sam is turning 18 in June, and I’m pretty sure he’s going to propose to his girlfriend when they go to Europe this summer, so who knows.”

“Well, I’m on the other end of that. My Mom and Dad are thinking of having more kids. Since they had us so young, they still have lots of time. They’re only in their early thirties—which my Mom once pointed out is when most people start having kids.”

“Wow. That’s pretty awesome. You may have a little sister or brother eventually?”

And suddenly, the thought of holding a little brother or sister pops into my head. Little head. Little hands. Little toes. I can dress them up. Mom and I can go shopping for them. Maybe Dad would let me work with his designer to help them make a baby room out of the spare bedroom. A tickle of excitement runs over me, and now I can’t wait for them to have a baby.

“Yeah. It is pretty great.” I relax deeper into my pillows. In fact, it would be awesome. There’s a little knock at my door, and I frown. “Hang on, Ari…”

“Come in!” I pull the phone away from my ear to see Dad peek into the room and smile at me.

“I know you’re on the phone, but…” Dad comes towards me with a wide grin on his face, his eyes lit up, and he leans down to give me a kiss on the head and smooths down my hair before retreating slightly.

“What was that for?” I wrinkle my nose at him.

He gives me a little wink and points to my phone. “For defending your brother with such conviction,” he whispers.

The heat of embarrassment sweeps over me, and I bite my lip. Maybe I was a bit…emphatic…about my defence of Phin. Even with the music on.

“Thanks, Dad,” I murmur. “Sorry for yelling.”

“It’s okay.” He reaches the doorway and chuckles. “And I’ll just ignore some of the language I heard too.”

With that, he closes the door, leaving me to feel both proud and mortified. A good 50/50 split. Or maybe 60/40.

I put the phone to my ear again to hear Ari laugh. “Your dad is pretty amazing.”

“Yeah. Yeah, he is.”


	7. Chapter 7

I can smell the bacon as soon as I wake up, and I stretch under the blankets and smile. This is going to be a good day. The best day. Pulling back the covers, I practically jump out of bed. Grabbing my fluffy pink robe off the ground, I quickly put it on while I make my way to the door. When I pull it open, the full impact of the bacon hits me. Then I hear it. The sound of Mom barfing in the bathroom across the hall from my room, and I cringe. Ugh. Poor Mom.

Scampering down the stairs and far from the sound of poor Mom, I hurry into the kitchen to find Phin sitting at the counter, nibbling a bit of bacon, while Dad stands at the stove, boiling water. He turns, and I can see the dark circles under his eyes, and even though I smile, he looks utterly dejected.

“Morning, honey,” he says as if trying to muster up some joy. “Happy Valentine’s Day.” But falling flat.

“Happy Valentine’s Day, Dad.”

On the counter is a pile of bacon, the strips fashioned into hearts, along with another stack of thick slices of Canadian bacon, also cut into hearts, probably with a cookie cutter. There’s also a bunch of toasted English muffins laid out on plates, just waiting to be assembled into Eggs Benedict. My heart hurts. Poor Dad.

“Is your Mom still throwing up?” he asks, turning back to a pan of hollandaise sauce and stirring.

“Yeah.” I grit my teeth together. “I’m sorry, Dad.”

“It’s okay.” Dad pats the side pocket of his sweatpants. “I think I’m going to hold off on my big surprise until your Mom feels better. Then we can do it right.”

“You…you have the ring…in your sweatpants?” I whisper. “Were you going to stick it in her poached egg??”

“No.” Dad laughs. “I was going to put it on a bed of heart bacon.”

“Sweet fancy Moses.” I roll my eyes and wander over to Phin, taking a piece of bacon from the plate. “I know Mom likes bacon, but really, Dad?”

“He’s teasing you, Gracie.” Phin chuckles. “He was going to take a tray up and then propose.”

I frown at them both as they laugh, and I take a vicious bite of the heart. Stupid boys. Although at this point, I want Dad to propose with bacon just so he gets to do it on Valentine’s Day.

“Hey. What are you all laughing about?”

We all turn to see Mom shuffling down the stairs slowly. She’s pulled her hair back, and her face is all glistening and happy, but she has dark circles under her eyes too. She’s in her red and black silk robe, and it looks like she tried to dress for Valentine’s Day, even if she feels awful.

“Just teasing Gracie about something.” Dad walks over to her and kisses her cheek. “Happy Valentine’s Day. I was going to bring up a tray for you. Nothing heavy. Just some English muffins and a bit of bacon. If your stomach could hold it.”

Her eye catches the bacon, and she walks away from Dad and over to the plate, her hands covering her own heart and it looks like she may cry.

“Oh my God, you made bacon hearts for me!”

Dad shrugs. “Well, this year’s plans for Valentine’s Day seem to be…fluid…so I just went with it. Although my present for you kind of went sideways as well, so while you take a nap, I have to run out and be that dude trying to buy you something on Valentine’s Day.”

Mom returns to him and rises on her toes, giving him a soft, closed-lip kiss on his lips before lowering herself.

“Well, the same thing kind of happened to me too, so it’s okay.”

I roll my eyes. Apparently, Mom and Dad were just cursed this year. But at least they seem to be okay with it…sort of.

Stepping back a bit from Dad, Mom looks at us with a huge smile and then back at Dad.

“But I kinda have something better as a gift…”

She reaches into her robe pocket and takes out what looks like a highlighter, and it takes me a second to realize what she’s holding when Dad’s eyes go wide in shock.

“I’m pregnant.”

“You’re pregnant?”

“Yes! I know we weren’t really trying yet, but I realized when we were looking at our calendars that I missed my period, so I picked up a test yesterday and…here we are. Pregnant.”

My mouth drops open, and a little squeak of surprise escaping. We’re all frozen for a second, staring at Mom, holding up the plastic stick at Dad.

“Fuck it,” Dad mutters, and we collectively gasp.

But then he slowly lowers himself to one knee in front of Mom, and I hold my breath when he reaches into his pocket and pulls out the ring. Mom’s eyes go wide, and she covers her mouth with her hand, tears appearing in her eyes. Phin grabs my arm, and I hold him, and together, we watch Dad do the thing he’s been waiting so long to do.

“Veronica, I wanted to propose to you before we got pregnant again, but apparently, life had other plans for us. Again. So now I’m asking you if you’ll marry me, again, in a way that is probably not anywhere near as romantic as I wanted this to be, but still surrounded by the same amount of love…” His eyes shift from Mom’s eyes to her belly and back up to her face. “…if not more now.”

A small sob of happiness escapes Mom when she opens her mouth, and that’s all I need to feel tears start rolling down my own face.

“Of course, I’ll marry you, Logan. Again. Pregnant or not, you’re the only man I want to be with for the rest of my life.”

Phin sniffles beside me as we watch Dad gently take Mom’s hand and slip the ring on her finger. As soon as he does, she leans down and plants a long kiss on his lips, and he pulls her to sit on his knee and just like that, they’re making out in front of us.

Again. Ugh.

“Um…guys…” Phin coughs, wiping his tears. “We’re still here…”

They laugh as their lips separate, and Dad cradles Mom’s cheek, his forehead pressed to hers. “Our firstborns are embarrassed by us once more.”

“They should get used to it,” Mom hums, not looking at us. “Just wait until the DJ plays one of ‘our songs’ at the dance tonight, and we embarrass them.”

The image of them making out on the dance floor in front of everyone flashes through my brain. “Ohhhhhh noooooooo! I thought you’re not coming, Mom?!”

Mom stands, shoving the pregnancy test in her pocket and smirking at me. “Oh, I’ll be fine to come tonight, sweetheart. A little morning sickness won’t stop me.” She puts her hand over her belly and wrinkles her nose. “Just no one order chicken at dinner. It seems that with this pregnancy, the smell of chicken is going to wreck me. Eggs seem fine, though.”

“Breakfast for two it is!” Dad kisses the side of her head and walks back to the stove. “When your Mom was pregnant with you guys, she couldn’t stand the smell of apples. I had to give up my apple-a-day for four months.”

“It’s true. He had to switch to oranges.” Mom comes up between Phin and me and grabs a bacon heart. “The things he does for his pregnant fiancée.”

I see the flash of her engagement ring as she takes a bite of her bacon, and she must have seen my gaze because she puts the bacon down on the counter and holds her hand out to me. The platinum setting we chose has a knot-like shape that now holds a good sized round diamond with sapphires on either side and then more diamonds along the band, so it looked like they looped around, even though they didn’t.

“The kids helped me pick out the setting,” Dad says. “They chose the sapphires to represent themselves.”

“Does that mean all the other diamonds are for all the other kids we’re going to have?” Mom teases as Dad cracks an egg over the boiling water, and he nearly misses the pan.

“What are the odds you could have twins again?” Phin asks, and Mom laughs, covering her mouth and shaking her head.

“Oh, Phin. Please don’t jinx it,” she giggles from behind her hand. “One set of you guys is enough. Let’s just go one at a time and see how it works out.”

“Good plan,” Dad mutters as he wipes away the egg running down the side of the pan.

“By the surprised looks on your faces, I couldn’t tell that you knew your Dad was going to propose.” Mom gently pulls her hand back from me and picks up her bacon, taking another bite.

“Well, he had this whole other romantic, elaborate plan…” I say, looking from Dad to Mom as he comes over to take the bacon and start placing them on the English Muffins. “…that kind of went sideways when I said I was going to the dance with Ari.”

Mom’s lips pucker, and she glances at Dad. “Yeah. Parenting is like that. You can make all the plans in the world, and it can go sideways pretty quickly.”

“And you want to do that again? With another baby?” Phin asks.

“What can we say? Your Mom and I like to live life on the edge.” Dad chuckles.

“Yeah.” Mom guffaws. “Life on the edge. We’re regular adrenaline junkies.”

“Veronica, my life with you has never been dull.” Dad arches his eyebrow and winks at her, and she does this thing where she looks away from Dad for a second and blushes, and it’s so adorable to see how Dad can make Mom all mushy in an instant. “I can’t wait to see what adventures our married life brings.”

When I look at Mom, she looks like she’s going to cry again, and I know it’s from happiness because I kind of feel it too. It’s like the whole room is filled to the ceiling with the overwhelming warmth of love. And it’s coming from my Mom and Dad. And, I guess, the baby. A baby. Our baby.

And it’s wonderful.

\----------------------------------------

Mom puts the finishing touches on the French braid in my hair as I perch on the stool at the kitchen island when the doorbell rings.

“I’ll get it,” Dad calls from the living room.

My stomach tingles. Ari is meeting us at the restaurant, but Adam only lives a few blocks away, so he’s coming with us to the restaurant. Which means that it’s either the limo or him at the door.

“All done.” Mom pats my shoulders and kisses my head. “There just needed to be a few extra bobby pins to keep it in place.”

“Thanks, Mom.”

“I should go see if that’s Adam,” she says, smoothing her own hair just a bit before walking out of the kitchen, and I follow, anxious to see who it is.

When I see Dad shaking hands with Mr. Franklin in our entryway, I smile. Adam looks terribly uncomfortable, standing tall in a navy blue suit and white shirt, near them. But the dads don’t seem to notice.

“So you and Patricia will be at the dance later then?” Dad says.

“We will.” Mr. Franklin nods. “But first, I’m taking Patricia for a little Valentine’s dinner too. So thanks for taking Adam for us.”

“You sound like Mr. Echolls is babysitting me, Dad.” Adam rolls his eyes and gives a little huff of annoyance.

“He’s chaperoning a date for you, son.” Mr. Franklin laughs. “Same thing.”

“Isn’t that the truth.” Dad chuckles, glancing at me. “We've been doing that with Gracie for the last month or so already.”

“I’m right here! I can hear you!” I announce as I come and stand next to Adam.

“Well, you and Patricia have a good time.” Mom wraps her arms around Dad’s arm. “We can talk more tonight at the dance.”

“Really? So, you can all find ways to embarrass us?”

I turn to see Phin leaning against the corner of the wall, his arms crossed, that cocky smile of his that looks too much like Dad’s spread across his lips. Jackass. He’s wearing a great black suit and a white shirt with the collar open just a bit, with one of Dad’s colourful floral pocket squares in his breast pocket and completely looks like he should be a model and not my dumbass brother right now.

“As a matter of fact, yes,” Dad shoots back with a laugh. “It’s our prerogative as parents.”

“Hey, Phin!” Mr. Franklin waves. “You and Adam knock ‘em dead tonight, okay? We’ll see you both there later.” Then, Adam’s dad turns to Dad and clasps his shoulder, suddenly looking serious. “If anything gets out of hand before I get there…”

Dad clasps Mr. Franklin’s shoulder and looks him dead in the eye, lowering his voice to a deep rumble. “I’ll deal with it. Trust me, no one will mess with our boys on my watch.”

A shiver runs down my spine as they nod at each other, and I know that there may not be people happy about Adam and Phin’s relationship, but the thought of Dad having to punch some parent over it feels a bit…unsettling. Although if he punched Mr. Shider I wouldn’t mind—he’s a misogynist old coot.

Mom lets go of Dad’s arm and walks over to Adam, resting her hand on his shoulder with a smile. “Why don’t you and Phin go wait for us in the living room, Adam. Have some time alone.” She jerks her head towards Phin, and Adam’s face lights up.

“Okay. Thanks, Ms. Mars.” He turns to his Dad and waves. “Thanks for dropping me off Dad, see you later.”

And with that, we all watch Adam walk over to Phin. Phin stands straight, and when Adam gets close enough, Phin reaches out his hand, and Adam takes it.

“Hi.”

“Hey.”

My heart flutters a bit when Phin turns a bit red, and they both walk off together towards the living room, still holding hands. And then it hits me.

“Wait? They’re allowed to be alone in the living room together?”

“Gracie…” Mom shakes her head at me.

Mr. Franklin starts chuckling, and Dad shakes his head just like Mom. “I’ll leave you guys to sort things out. We’ll see you all later.”

Dad holds the door open for Mr. Franklin as I continue to gawk down the hallway. I’m not allowed to be alone with Ari anywhere. Even at the theatre, Mom and Dad sat a few rows back. How am I supposed to kiss a boy knowing they’re right behind me???

“We’ll talk about this more when we get home,” Dad says, reaching for Mom’s coat on the coat rack. “But for now, the limousine just pulled up. Go get your brother and his date, please. We have a reservation to get to.”

Muttering to myself about the unjustness of it all, I walk down the hall to get the boys. If that’s their attitude, I’m totally finding a way to kiss Ari at the dance tonight. And they totally won’t be around.


	8. Chapter 8

Dad’s arm is around Mom’s waist in the limo, his hand resting on her belly, and her hand is on his knee, and they look so cute and in love right now. Phin and Adam are holding hands and whispering to each other about something on the bench across from me, both with big grins on their faces. And then there’s Ari beside me, holding my hand and just smiling at me.

“What?” I ask him.

“Nothing. I was just thinking about how cool tonight has been already.” He shrugs. “And now I get to go to the dance with the coolest girl in school.”

I can’t help my snort of laughter and I shake my head. “Are you kidding? I’m not cool. Phin is the cool one.”

“Nah. Phin’s the popular one.” Ari jerks his thumb at Phin but then points at me. “You are the cool one.”

“Um...thanks?” Phin chuckles.

“I’m not cool. If I were cool, I would have a billion friends,” I scoff.

“Not true,” Dad says, and we all turn to look at him and Mom at the back of the limo. “I was the popular one in school, but your Mom was by far the cooler one. She took amazing photos for the school newspaper and was in Pep Squad at one point and was snarky and sarcastic and generally badass.”

Mom gives Dad a little elbow into his side, and he pretends to be hurt. “I was, huh?”

“Yeah, but Mom was a private investigator. That’s way cool. I’m totally not that,” I shoot back, and Ari’s eyes go wide in shock.

“You were a P.I.?” Adam exclaims. “That’s so wicked.”

“See!” I wave my hand at Ari. “Now that’s cool.”

“You’re cool in different ways, Gracie,” Mom states. “I was a P.I. because it was the family business. Trust me, I get into way less trouble as a lawyer. And make more money.”

“I mean, yeah, a P.I. is cool. But you’re totally different, cool,” Ari states firmly, and the look in his eyes makes my insides all squooshy. “You stand up for what you believe in—like when you stood up in class and told Mr. Smith that ‘Lord of the Flies’ was a textbook for Toxic Masculinity 101—and you’re crazy smart, but not just book smart...like...life smart. And you’re funny, and you have awesome taste in music, and you don’t give a flying fig about whether people think you’re cool or popular or not, which just makes you even cooler!”

There’s silence in the limo, and I can feel the heat in my cheeks. When I catch a glance at Mom and Dad, they look so proud of me for just being...well...me.

“For realsies?” I wrinkle my nose in disbelief.

“Totally. For real.” Ari laughs.

“That definitely sounds like another short blond teen I once knew.” Dad kisses the side of Mom’s head.

The limo driver slows in front of the school, and I want to continue hearing about how awesome I am, but right now, my brain changes gears and I focus on Phin and Adam. Just like that, their expressions have changed from fun and happy to serious. Nervous. There are still kids making their way into the building and some parents, and I can see the lights shining through the gymnasium's high windows.

“Are we all ready?” Mom asks us all but keeps her eyes on Phin.

I shudder at the thought of someone trying something with Phin and Adam. I can imagine Dad going super-sonic angry at them. I can also imagine Mom launching a lawsuit at whoever does it, as well as the school, and possibly even the P.T.A. just because she’s never really been a fan of theirs. Somehow, Mom seems scarier now, mainly because of her ability to go diabolical in a heartbeat.

Phin squeezes Adam’s hand, and they nod to each other. “Yeah. We are.”

“Well then….” Dad smiles and rubs his hands together. “Let’s make a fashionably late entrance, shall we?”

The driver opens the door, and Mom smiles at him from her seat before taking his hand and letting him help her out. Dad follows, and Phin waves his hand towards me.

“Ladies first.”

“Why, thank you.” I nod at him and make my way past Ari, taking Dad’s hand at the door and making a graceful ballerina exit.

Ari follows, and he takes my hand as we go and stand on the sidewalk waiting for the boys. Phin is the first one out, followed by Adam, and they quickly join us, holding hands as well.

Mom turns to us and takes a deep breath, looking over us all. “Now. Ground rules. If any of you are going to leave the gymnasium, you need to tell us for any reason. But the only reason to leave would be the bathroom anyway and not…” She narrows her eyes and points at us. “...to say, find a dark corner of the school to make out in.” Mom pauses and glances at Dad, who smirks at her, and she just shakes her head. “We were teens once. We know all the tricks. Making out in dark shadows. In little alcoves…”

“...the girl's bathroom,” Dad tosses out and arches his eyebrow at Mom in that way he does and, ew, I bet they did that too.

Mom’s face falters for a second before she rights herself. “Anyhow. Adam, your parents, should be here sometime tonight, but the rest of you are under our supervision. So no funny stuff.”

We all nod obediently. Damn. They’re going to be watching us like hawks. This sucks.

Dad lifts Mom's hand and kisses it before they turn, leading the way up the steps to the school. Mom is in a short, bright pink cocktail dress with a little brown cashmere sweater and pearls, and Dad is in his brown suit with a white shirt and a pink and brown striped tie, and together they look so gorgeous. Like they stepped out of a magazine. Mom isn't showing her baby belly yet, but she's all glowing and stuff, and it's kinda magical.

Phin and Adam follow behind them, and already, there are kids and parents outside, who look straight past Mom and Dad to them. Ari tightens his grip on my hand, and I know he sees it too.

We get inside, and Mom and Dad proceed to march towards the doors of the gymnasium. At the entrance stand Principal Phillips and Coach Evans, and when they see us, both men stand a bit straighter, their eyes darting up towards Dad and then to Phin and Adam. When we finally stop, Principal Phillips steps towards Mom, a big fake smile pressed under his cheesy moustache.

"Ms. Mars! So nice to see you and Mr. Echolls this evening. Thank you for volunteering."

"Well, it's our kids' first formal dance," Mom says in this professional tone that sounds nice, but you know she means business. "We wouldn't miss the opportunity to see both our children have a good time with their dates."

Principal Phillips' mouth drops open a bit like a fish, opening and closing as he looks from Mom to Phin to me and back to Mom, his face glowing red. Dad once said that Mom could make a grown man break into a sweat at thirty paces. I think they're closer than that.

"Ms. Mars, as I told you when we spoke this week, please be assured that the well being of all our students is paramount."

Phin looks back at me and frowns, and I do the same at him. Did Mom call and threaten Principal Phillips??? I mean, I can see it. Easily.

"Excellent. Then there's nothing to worry about." She steps to the side with Dad and smiles at Phin and Adam. "Whenever you're ready, boys. The entrance is all yours."

Mr. Phillps moves to the side, and Coach Evans coughs, nodding at them.

"Knock 'em dead, guys."

"Uh...thanks, Coach…" Phin says in this stunned sorta way. Looking at Adam, he tugs his arm a bit. "Ready?"

Adam takes a deep breath, holds it, then exhales. "Yeah. Let's do this."

Dad rests his hand on Phin’s shoulder. “Do you want us to walk in behind you, Phin? In case people are... _less than enthusiastic_ about you and Adam coming to the dance together?”

The image of Dad, still naturally reaching out to hold our hands when we cross a busy street, runs through my head and I start to choke up.

“I’m fine Dad. _We’re_ fine.” Phin stands a little taller, pushing his shoulders back. “I’ve got this.”

“You do,” Mom whispers. “But we’re always here if you need us.”

I see Mr. and Mrs. Franklin just off to the side, and they wave. It seems to be all the courage Adam needs to take a step, and Phin walks with him.

Dad takes Mom’s hand and pulls it up to his lips, kissing her knuckles. “He’s made from some of the toughest DNA in the world, Veronica. He’ll be okay.”

“Are you saying that to me or yourself?” she murmurs.

“Both.”

For a second, I hold back, watching Phin and Adam walk into the very pink gymnasium. Kids stop and watch them in shock as they strut right through the people towards the dance floor.

It all gets very quiet, except for the music, until someone starts to cat-call. And then there's a boo, and I want to storm out and punch whoever did that.

I lurch forward, and Mom's hand stops me as they watch.

There's another boo.

And another.

And just as my heart can't take it anymore, there's the sound of someone clapping over the boo.

And then more clapping. And more. And suddenly, the booing is drowned out by whistles and cheers and tears spring to my eyes.

"Hey…" Mom lets go of me, and I see tears on her lashes. "Your turn."

I nod and look at Ari, and he smiles. "Shall we?"

"We shall!" He laughs, and like that, we walk quickly towards the dance floor to join Phin and Adam.

When we get there, we realize we can't dance with them...because they're already surrounded by friends, laughing and dancing. Instead, I throw my arms around Ari's neck and give him a giant hug, and he hugs me back before letting me go.

"Let's dance!" he yells above the music and spins, then offers me his hand.

"Love to!" I laugh and grab his.

And for now, nothing else matters. Because everything is perfect.

\-------------------------------

The evening was great. Better than great. Wonderful. We all danced and laughed and drank punch and ate chips and it was terrific. Okay, sure, Mom escorted me to the bathroom so Ari and I couldn't go through with our plan to meet up, but Phin told me that he caught Mom and Dad kissing in the doorway to the Science Lab, so it was totally hypocritical of them. Dad said they were recreating their high school years, and Phin reminded them they got pregnant in high school, and I guess Mom thought it was hilarious that he pointed that out. Anyway, I'm glad he caught them and not me.

The limo pulls up to Ari's home, and I sigh really loud because I really don't want this to be over.

He smiles at me and nods before turning to my parents.

"Thank you, Ms. Mars, Mr. Echolls. This was a fantastic evening."

"You are most welcome, Ari. I'm glad my daughter found a very nice young man, such as yourself, as a boyfriend." Dad smiles and leans forward, offering his hand, and Ari shakes it, beaming with pride.

"We hope to see a lot more of you," Mom adds. "Maybe for dinner at our house?"

Butterflies. So many butterflies dancing around my belly. My parents like my boyfriend. This is the best.

"I'd love that. Thank you, Ms. Mars." Ari can barely contain his excitement. "Yeah. That'll be great. Thanks."

"Great. Then it's another date." Mom winks at me, and I blush.

"Can I walk Ari to the door?"

"Of course." Dad shuffles over, making room for Mom to move so we can get past her to the door. "We'll see you soon then."

"Cool." Ari turns to Phin and gives him thumbs up. "See ya later, bro."

Phin flashes him a "hang loose" surfer sign. "See ya tomorrow."

The door to the limo opens, and Ari scoots out quickly, and I follow. Together, we walk up the steps to his house and stop at the front door. That's when he takes my hands, and I look up into his eyes, and ugh, he has such pretty eyes, and he's smiling at me, and he's so cute, and I can't believe he's my boyfriend.

"I had a good time."

"Yeah. Me too."

There's an awkward pause, and I know that he wants to probably kiss me, but my parents are right there, and his Mom is probably watching in the window but just…

"Fuck it," I mutter and grab his shoulders, pulling him down to me and kiss him, hard and fast before letting go of him.

His eyes are wide, and his face is red, and his hair has flopped in front of his eyes, and for a second, I realize I just mauled my boyfriend and probably embarrassed myself in the process.

But then his surprise turns into a really, really big smile. Like, super big. Like it takes up his whole face and eyes.

"Wow. That was awesome."

And I straighten just a bit more and smile back. "Thanks."

"So, I'll, uh…see you tomorrow?"

"You bet." I wink and then turn and skip down the steps towards the limo.

The driver is still holding the door open, and I practically dive in, scrambling back to my seat. When I finally get myself together, the door closes, and I look around at my family, smirking at me, except for Dad, who looks still slightly mortified. But I don't care.

"What?" I snort, crossing my arms. "You guys wouldn't let me kiss him anywhere else."

"She makes a valid point." Phin chuckles.

Mom pats Dad's chest, and we all lurch as the limo starts up.

"Ignore your father. He's still figuring out how to be a father to a teenage girl." Mom pulls his arm around her and puts her head on his shoulder. "Might I suggest calling my dad tomorrow to discuss things?"

Dad rolls his eyes and huffs, and Phin and I laugh.

"So he can remind me about the time we rented a limo in high school and skipped Homecoming to drive around Neptune and drink with Lilly and Duncan on the beach? How he had to chauffeur me home in his squad car? No thanks."

"What?" Once again, my dad wins at the game of which parent can shock us more.

"Awesome!" Phin guffaws.

"Oh. Right." Mom giggles. "See, this is why we're keeping an eye on you guys. Dad and I have been there, done that. We know how much trouble you can get into."

"And while we love you both, maybe try to be out of high school before getting pregnant." Dad winces, looking straight at me. "Please. Pretty please?"

Mom smacks his chest. "Logan!"

"What?! I'm just saying maybe after college. Or in your thirties, like us now." He rubs Mom's belly for effect, and we all laugh.

"How about I wait until I'm married," I shoot back.

"Oooh! Burn!" Phin yelps.

"Oh, she's got you there." Mom giggles, and Dad just shakes his head.

"Yeah. She does." He leans over and kisses Mom's head. "Still overjoyed, though."

And that's when we all go quiet, seeing Dad and Mom together, so much in love. And now, with another baby on the way.

The rocking of the limo is making me sleepy, and I lean back and rest my head on the back of the seat, watching Mom and Dad cuddling. It wasn't exactly how I pictured it, but you know, in the end, it was totally the best Valentine's Day ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading. Happy V'Day.   
> #LoveIsLoVe


End file.
